This invention relates generally to body protective clothing, and in particular to body protective clothing including strategically located foam pads for protecting the lower back and hip regions of a wearer. As more and more people undertake active participation in sports, such as skiing, roller skating, ice skating, skate boarding and the like, the susceptibility to injury of the lower torso and back due to impact increases. While professional athletes have long been provided with a sophisticated assortment of armor and various pads, such as shoulder pads, knee pads and the like, the recreactional participant has not had suitable body protective clothing which is acceptable from an aesthetic standpoint, yet provides realistic impact protection.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide body protective clothing which could be worn in place or in addition to outer garments while a person participates actively in a sport wherein the torso may be subjected to impact.